Episode 1974 (13 July 2000)
Synopsis Billy takes some eggs that Jamie just bought, and Jamie objects, so Billy stamps on them. Lisa has a go at him for not bringing back the breakfast and Jamie storms out. She mentions it to Phil and says Billy may be giving him a hard time. Jamie goes to Robbie to ask for some money and Robbie offers him toast instead and Robbie asks why Jamie has such a problem with Billy and doesn't stand up to him. Jamie hints that Billy beats him up, and Robbie says he'll go round and sort him out. Phil goes to see Billy and tells him to keep away from Jamie. Phil asks Steve if he's thought any more about the health club, and Steve offers him £10,000, and Phil asks for £12,000. Billy goes to threaten Jamie for telling Phil, and smashes up a lot of crockery from his stall. Jamie is upset and Sonia comes to ask him if he's OK, and he pushes her away, telling her "Push off, stupid cow." Jamie goes to see Robbie, and Sonia arrives home and tells Jamie to leave. Robbie asks Jamie what he did to Sonia and Jamie says he's so sorry he just pushed Sonia because Billy wound him up and he took it out on Sonia. Robbie tells him that they will sort Billy out. He says that they can go to E20 just to tell him to lay off - there will be loads of people there. Gianni tells Beppe he's scared of prison, and Beppe says it might not come to that. The police phone to arrange a visit to see the Di Marcos. Rosa asks Nicky if there's anything she hasn't mentioned, not to be afraid to tell her. The police come round to ask Nicky again what happened. They say that indecent assault is notoriously hard to prove and they should think carefully before taking it to court. Gianni is furious when he hears this. Rosa tells Irene that she's worried that Nicky is hiding something - she got changed into new clothes before she went to the lesson. Laura asks Ian for more money because she spent the housekeeping on the special meal, and Ian tells her to be more careful with money. Steve goes to the Vic and Phil tells him he will take the offer, and Steve asks Mel if she's avoiding him. Peggy learns to make cocktails from Mel, and is keen on a theme night. Frank isn't. Steve asks what's up and Mel says she can't trust him. Pauline tells Asif off and he comes back to harass her at the launderette. She also goes round to see Ian and complains that she didn't realise she had to wait 5 years before receiving the money from the flats. Ian says it's not his fault if she was too lazy to read the small print. Pauline whinges and leaves, and Laura offers to go after her. Ian tells her to stick to being a nanny. Robbie and Jamie go to E20 and find Billy alone about to lock up. Jamie loses his bottle but Robbie carries on, telling Billy to leave him alone. Billy says it's none of his business, and Robbie says if he touches Jamie again he will have him to deal with. Billy says come on then, and hits Robbie who falls over in a heap. Robbie now wants to go, and Jamie says no, and Robbie runs off. Jamie says Billy is a pathetic bully, and he's not a little boy any more, and he won't put up with it. Billy says "Come on then". Robbie runs off to get Phil. Lisa comes too. They arrive to find Jamie winning the fight and Phil tells them to "Leave it." Jamie knocks Billy down with a final punch, and when asked if he's OK, Jamie says he's never felt better. Credits Main cast *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Angela Bruce as D.S. Langford Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes